Presents
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: Some of the girls eavesdrop as Keitaro tells Shinobu what he brought everyone for Christmas.
1. Christmas Eve

**First Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Love Hina. If anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry.

**Presents**: Christmas Eve

It's a cold, dark night on Christmas Eve as everyone just finished eating dinner. Kitsune, the last to leave the table, gets up and slowly walks to her room, holding her stomach. 'Why did I have to get the last three pieces of turkey? I'm more stuffed then that bird!' she thinks as she sits on the couch to rest. She would be sitting there for ten minutes before getting up and walking to her room again, feeling a little better and lighter. As she's about to enter the hallway, Shinobu passes her as she whistles Take Me Out To The Ballgame. She walks past Keitaro's room when he shouts to her. "Shinobu!"

She stops and takes three steps backwards as she pokes her head out his door. "Yes Sempei?"

"Is anyone in the hallway?" She looks around the hallway, seeing no one, unaware that Kitsune hide on the side of the hallway entrance.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You said you were going to help me wrap everyone's Christmas presents. Please come in before anyone sees you."

"Oh right!" Shinobu again looks around the hallway before entering Keitaro's room. Once the door closes, Kitsune starts her walk towards her room.

'I want to spy on them,' she thinks. 'But all I want to do is rest.' She slowly passes Keitaro's room as she hears the two of them talking.

"Where did you buy all this stuff Urashima-Sempai?"

"Oh. I got everyone a gift at Sidero. Even you Shinobu-chan."

Kitsune stops and is horrified at what she just heard. 'He brought ours presents at Sidero? The adult shop?' She turns around and with an ailing stomach, walked quickly to his room. She tries to crack the door a bit, but it's making to much noise. She abandons the idea and just listen in to their conversation. She couldn't help wonder how he got sweet Shinobu involved in this mess? Or how come she's not disgusted by the items he brought? She also like to know what the hell he brought for everyone?

"Sempai, who's this gift for?"

"That's for Su."

"Isn't it expensive and too much stuff for her?"

"Nonsense! I got all this stuff for cheap."

'Yeah! Cheap! That sound like Sidero all right.' Kitsune ponders. She remembers getting dragged by her friends there once and seeing all the items there were bargains compared to all the places her friends had dragged her before. 

"I know it's not what she wants, but she'll thank me later. The way she has been using her DVD player, she will probably use it all the time."

Kitsune gasp as she knows what the gift is. Su brought a DVD player a month ago. She is always going to the local video rental shop and renting about ten to twenty DVDs. "Keitaro brought her naughty movies" she says to herself as she pictures Su watching each and every single DVD. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs. She turns around and sees Mutsumi, Naru, and Motoko all looking at her. Before any of them can say a word, Kitsune puts one finger above her lips, then wave to them to come to her. Confused, they all tip toe towards her.

"What are doing?" asked Naru.

"I'm listening to what Keitaro is giving us for Christmas."

"OOO! Christmas presents," Mutsumi softly claps for joy.

"You know, spying is wrong." Motoko argues.

"Well, if he didn't tell Shinobu that he brought our presents at Sidero, then..."

"Sidero!" all three girls softly shouted. They couldn't believe their ears. They too were dragged by their friends at one time or another to that place and know what that store sells.

"Why did he buy Christmas presents there?" asked Naru.

"And why is Shinobu involved?" asked Mutsumi.

"I don't know," Kitsune tells them. "But I want to know what he brought us before we bust him and kick his ass." The other girls nod in agreement and listen in.

"Hey! Who's this present for?"

"That's for Mutsumi"

"I wonder what he got me?" she tells the group.

"Isn't it too big for her?"

"No. It's the right size. By the way, do you like that I have it initialed her name on it?"

"Yeah, but it's round. It just doesn't look right to me." Kitsune gapes in horror as her starts biting her right pinky.

"You know what he's getting me?" Mutsumi ask as Kitsune nods.

"Yeah. He's getting you...hmm...personalize beads. Really personalize beads." Both Naru and Motoko sweatdrop.

"Beads? Like from Mardi Gras?"

"Not those kinds."

"HUH? I don't understand. What..."

"SHHH!" All three girls put a finger on their lips and look to Mutsumi. "We are trying to listen," Naru says.

"WOW! Is this for Motoko?"

"Yeah."

"It's long and shiny. Can I touch it?"

"OH MY GOD! HE BROUGHT ME A...A..." Motoko's mouth drops and has spiral eyes as she faints. Kitsune catches her before hitting the floor, thus not making a sound.

"Man! I can't believe Keitaro actually has the nerve to buy that!" she says as she drags Motoko to the hallway entrance. "What are they saying?"

"Wait!" Naru tells her as she puts her ear next to the door. "They're talking about your present." Kitsune quickly runs, making sure not to make a sound. She too put her ear next to the door and listens in.

"Are you sure she'll like that?"

"She sure. She'll be needed it. But I doubt she has a pump. She might have to blow it up manual."

"WHAT?!" Kitsune gets up and rolls one of her sleeves as a fire of angry surrounds her. But Naru gets up and tries to calm her down.

"Don't do it just yet. I want to know what he's getting me before we bust his door down." Calmly, Kitsune sits down and listens. 'But out of everything there, he got me that!' she thought.

"I really like to thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem."

"Here Shinobu-chan. Your present. Sorry I didn't wrap it or anything like that."

"Sempai!" There is silent for about ten seconds before the girls hear something. "Thank you, Sempai. I really like it."

"I'm glad!" They hear him up and walk around for a bit. "Here. Something for helping me out." Another silent comes for five seconds. "Thanks for the kiss, Keitaro-Sempai." All three girls mouths drop to the floor.

"He...He...kissed Shinobu?!" Naru nervously say. "No wonder she's not grossed out. They're making out and...they're...already...or...might...be..."

"But can't he go to jail for that?" asked Mutsumi.

"Not if we kill him first!" Kitsune says. She gets up and is about to open the door, until they hear Shinobu ask "Hey! What's in the box?"

"That's...huh...Naru's present." She pulls back Kitsune and tells her "After this. I promise."

"Can I see?"

"I don't know. I want her to be the first to see."

"Please?"

"Oh, all right." They hear a box open and some wrapping paper moving.

"Oh My! You got her that?"

'Got her what? Got her what?' Naru wonders to herself.

"Huh...yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's a bit too...well... sexy."

"Well, I can picture her in it. Besides, I once saw her staring at it in the mall. I'm glad that Sidero has it for cheap there then our mall" Naru gasp in horror as to what he was talking about. She turned around and sees both Mutsumi and Kitsune staring at her.

"So, what were you stare at?" Kitsune ask.

"Well...he caught me...looking into...a..." she looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all cost. "A Victoria Secret's." Both girls gasp and stare at her in disbelieve, unable to think of anything.

"My My!" Kitsune says. "I see now. You always give Keitaro pain. Guess you want to show him some pleasure with some naughty and maybe reveling lingerie, huh?"

"No!" She's waving her arms in embarrassment. "I was just looking at it for a second."

"Sure you were," Kitsune rolls up the other sleeve. "Now lets..."

"NO!" Naru yells at her pushes her to the stairs. Mutsumi follows. "No. We can't beat him up."

"Why not?"

"Look. I know what he did was...wicked. But he did buy us presents."

"Presents! You call what he brought me a..."

"SHHH!" They all look towards Keitaro's room to see if he or Shinobu would come out. A minute has pass before Naru talks to Kitsune. "First off, lower your voice! Second, let's just decline them and tell him to not buy any stuff from there ever again, OK? We don't know what the hell he was thinking, I don't think his intention were cruel or prevented" She nods in agreement and both of them look at Mutsumi, who also nods. "Good. Now with that settled, lets go back to our rooms and sleep. Mutsumi? Want to help me carry Motoko to her room?"

She nods and the two of them carry her up the stairs as Kitsune wonders how strange Christmas will be tomorrow as she heads for her room.

**Second Disclaimer**: I never meant to have this story sound 'adult like'. If I made a part of the story like that, please tell me and I will change it.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. Christmas Day

**First Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Love Hina. If anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry.

**Presents**: Christmas Day

Everyone is gather in the living room as the residents start up their annual Christmas Day Party. Shinobu is passing out drinks, Su is chasing Tama around and Keitaro is putting the presents under the tree in his' Santa Claus outfit. The girls are telling Motoko about what they agreed upon from last night and she isn't very pleased with their decision.

"Why?"

"Look! He's been working really hard these past six months," Naru tells her. "I mean, not only does he go Toudai and work as manager here, he took up a second shop at that damn fast food place. Let's not kick his ass for being stupid and buying those...mischievous gifts. Just tell him that we overheard him talking to Shinobu about our gifts and that we can't accept them."

"All right. But what did he do to Shinobu?"

"Do what to Shinobu?" They all turn around and see Keitaro as they all sweatdrop. "What are you all talking about?"

"Well Keitaro..." Motoko starts. "You see, we..."

"We overheard you..." Mutsumi jumps in. "Talking to Shinobu as you were wrapping our Christmas presents."

Keitaro slaps his forehead. "Damn! I thought I heard you guys." He looks at the presents, then at them again. "So, you saw what they are?"

"No," Naru says. "But we don't want them."

"What?" Keitaro is bewilder. He looks at the other girls, who nod in agreement. "But I thought that..."

"Keitaro," Kitsune cuts him off. "We know you were trying to be...well...we don't know, but we just can't accept them."

"Just return them and get your money back," says Mutsumi. "We don't mind not having a Christmas present from you. We all know that you care about us and at least tried."

"But if you know what they are, yours or another person's, why don't you want to accept them?"

"Actually, I don't know what you gave Shinobu or Naru," Motoko tells him.

"Right," Naru says. "And neither of us knows what in the world you got Su."

"SU! OH SHIT!" Kitsune yells as she remembers that the other girls came to overhear Keitaro perverted gift giving after overhearing Su's present. She grabs him by the collar of him costume, shaking him back and forth. "Su's present! What did you do with Su's present?"

"Huh...I gave it to her already."

Kitsune's mouth drops in horror and smacks Keitaro upside the head. "You stupid perverted idiot! Why the hell you would..."

"Keitaro!" Su jumps around the living room as she finally stops, hugging Keitaro from behind. "Thank you so much for your present. I really like it!"

"Huh...Su," Kitsune removes her from his back and looks directly into her eyes. "Su, Keitaro made a big mistake in buying you that."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You were never meant to have that...thing. So he's going to return it and get you something else."

"No!" she cries as she jumps out in protest. "I don't wanna."

"But Su, you can't keep..."

"I don't wanna."

"But Su..."

"I don't wanna!" Su cried profusely. "I don't wanna gave back my new tools."

"But Su, you can't keep your..." Kitsune sweatdrops. "Tools?"

"Yeah! He got me a 96-piece tool set."

"He did?!" They all shouted as Su ran to get her gift. She returns, showing them the tool set.

"You got her that?!" asked Kitsune bewildered.

"Yeah!" Keitaro says. "Remember when Su accidentally left all her tools outside and someone stole them? Well, I brought her new ones. Besides, most of her old tools were rusty anyway."

Everyone was stunned at what they saw Su holding, especially Kitsune, as she thinks back to what she heard:

_'I know it's not what she wants, but she'll thank me later. The way she has been using her DVD player, she will probably use it all the time'_

Confused, she ask "I overheard you saying that she will probably use it all the time the way she has been using her DVD player. Why did you get her those tools?"

"With no tools, she couldn't make any of her inventions or fix anything! The DVD player in her room right now is the third one she brought. I don't know what she did to break the first two, but now, I know that she can fix it."

"So that's what you meant!"

"Yeah. And if you bothered to look, which would have spoiled your presents, you would have seen it."

"You mean..." Mutsumi cuts in. "Like how you kissed Shinobu?"

"What?!" Keitaro waving his arms. "I never kissed her."

"Yeah right!" Naru yells as tears run down her eyes. "First, we heard you give Shinobu her Christmas present, which is unwrapped. Then silences. Probably a kiss! Maybe using your tongues!"

"What?! How prevented are..."

"THEN!" Her scream sends him flying over to the dining room. Everyone runs over to him and surrounds him in a circle. "Then, you give her another present for helping you wrap the so-called Christmas presents. More silences. Then she said '_Thanks for the kiss_.'" She points to him with angry flames around her. "Admit Keitaro! You and Shinobu-chan were making out and probably having...!"

"Is that what you thought?" Everyone turned around to see Shinobu. "Naru, Keitaro-Sempei didn't give me that kind of kiss. He gave me this kiss," she opened up her hands and showed some Hershey kisses candy. "See. This is what he gave me for helping him wrapping his Christmas present."

"HUH?" Naru slowly walked to her and stared at the candy in her hands. "So Keitaro only gave you that?! Then what was your Christmas present?"

Shinobu excused herself while her went to her room to get the present that Keitaro gave her. Within a few minutes, she showed everyone a huge Hershey kiss dispenser. "This is what he got me. I told him that I started collecting Hershey things as a new hobby and that I was looking for this. I was so surprised to see it that I was speechless." Naru felted a sigh of relieved as Shinobu told her story.

"So Shinobu, you weren't grossed out by our presents?"

She gave a dumbfounded look to Naru. "Why would I be? After Keitaro-Sempei told me why he brought them for everyone, I realized that you all would love it. Especially yours Naru."

All four eavesdroppers looked at one other with startled looks. They all knew that Shinobu would never lie to any of them. Plus, Su didn't get a disgusting thing from him. So, they all walked to tree and stared at their presents. They looked at each other, wondering who would be the first to open her gift. Finally, Mutsumi bended over to pick up her present, but when to get up, it slipped from her hands and fell on her butt.

"What the? It's heavy." She crawled to the gift and opened, revealing a two shades of green bowling bowl case. She unzipped it, reached in and showed off the same two shades of green bowling ball with her initials M.O. "Hey! The holes in this ball fit like a glove."

"Yeah. Remember when we all go bowling? You always complain about the holes being too big or too small and you either slips or you get stuck to it and the ball drags you in the lane. I thought that with your own ball, you won't have that problem anymore. Plus, it looks like a watermelon"

'So the holes in this ball is what you meant by the '_It's the right size_.' she thinks to herself as she sees Motoko already unwrapping her present and is pulling it out. She is astonished to pull out an ancient sword.

"Keitaro! Is this..."

"Yep!" he nods and smiles. "That's a sword that was owned by Toyotomi Hideyoshi back in the 16th century. One of the rarest swords by him that is still in perfect condition."

'_It's long and shiny. Can I touch it?_' she remembers just before she fainted, thinking otherwise.

"That's it!" Kitsune screams. "I want to know what you gave me that I have to blow up!" She rips out every piece of wrapping paper from her package. Once she stops, she grabs it and turns around, holding a box, showing an inflatable raft in front of everyone. "What the hell is this for?"

"Didn't you say you were going to Denver in the spring with a few of your friends?" she nods. "I don't know what you are going to do there, but I thought that you could rest on a lake or something. You can even try it in the hot springs, if you like."

'_She'll be needed it. But I doubt she has a pump. She might have to blow it up manual._' she thinks as she stares at her gift, grateful that it wasn't what she thought it was. "Your right. I do need a pump. But I don't understand, I overheard you say that you got our presents at Sidero."

"Right." She gives out a confused look.

"But Sidero is a..." she looks at both Shinobu and Su, with innocents in them. "A place not for children."

"Huh? What kind of place it that, Kitsune?" Su ask.

"Yeah. I don't understand," Shinobu says.

"What do you mean? I know that Sidero is in Osaka, but..."

"Osaka?!" the girls yelled.

"Yeah! The Sidero Mall in Osaka. I brought all those presents when I was helping Seta at a dig there."

'Oh great! So he didn't go to the adult shop. Everyone got something nice, not naughty. But he saw me looking in a Victoria Secret's. So I know that he got me lingerie.' Naru looks at her present, wondering what's inside. 'Maybe it's a thong. Or that teddie with the "open bust" that I was staring at.'

"Naru," Keitaro says. "What's wrong?"

"Your present. We overheard you saying that you '_saw me staring at it in the mall_'. Shinobu ever said that it was sexy."

"Well, it is Naru," Shinobu says. "I still can't believe that he brought you that. I know that the guys will flock to you when you wear it and even if they don't, you can still have a night on the town just wearing it."

'Night on the town?' Naru is confused by what Shinobu says. 'What does she mean? I understand that guys love to see women in lingerie, but a night on the town in just that?' Forgetting her fear of embarrassment, she rips the wrapping and opens the box. 'OH MY GOD! HE BROUGHT ME THIS?!' She begins to cry as she slowly takes out her present. Everyone, expect for Keitaro and Shinobu, are in dismay as she shows them her new orange silk Chinese dress.

"Well," Shinobu says. 'Didn't I say it was sexy?' She nods and continues to cry, making sure not to let any of the tears fall on her dress.

"Keitaro," She finally says after wiping away her tears. "You got this for me? But why?"

"Why? You were staring at that dress in the mall all those months ago."

"What?! I was looking at..." Naru stops as she realizes something. 'Wait a minute. I think I get it now. When I was looking into Victoria Secret's, there was a dress shop next to it. Now that I think about it, from his angle, he must have thought that I was looking at that store. It must have shown this dress, otherwise he wasn't have brought this for me.'

"What wrong?" Keitaro says. "I thought you would like that?"

"I do. But I was actually looking into Victoria Secret's at that time"

"Vic...Victor...Victoria *nosebleed* Sec...Secret's?" He tries to cover up his nose, but some of the blood stains his Santa beard as Naru slowly and angrily walks towards him.

"Keitaro." With her free hand, Naru tightly makes a fist.

"Naru?" Keitaro is shaking and unable to move.

"Keitaro!" She raises her arm back.

"Naru?"

"KEITARO!!!" And lets her arm fly, hitting him in the face and sending him flying into the laundry room. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING OF?!" Everyone starts to run to the laundry room, but Naru stops them and orders them to stay behind. Within a few minutes, she enters the laundry room, where Keitaro is stuck where the dryer door used to be.

"THAT WAS FOR WHATEVER PERVERTED THOUGHT YOU WERE THINKING OF." With what little strength he has left, Keitaro lifts his head and sees Naru really too give him another powerful punch. "AND THIS..."

"Naru! Please don't hurt me!" He tried to cover his face, but his arms are stuck and can't move them. Even thought he is really for another beating, he doesn't receive one. Instead, Naru closes the door, and quickly walks up to him. She gently grabs his face and kisses him on the lips for about a minute.

"And that was just to say... thank you." She walks away and rejoins the other residents, leaving Keitaro dazed, confused and feeling like he's on cloud nine as he stays stuck to the dryer.

**Notes**: Sorry for taking my sweet time writing this chapter. I has a hard time writing about Shinobu's present because I couldn't describe it. Then I has a hard time with Naru's present because I couldn't figure out how the hell I could make her open it without using the word 'dress' before then. I originally wanted to put this first chapter up on Christmas Eve, but felt really impatient. So, I'm sorry for any of you who read the first chapter and thought 'What the? This @$$hole leaves it like this?!' And, no. I didn't want to combine it in one chapter. I thought it would be better to make a chapter about what happens on Christmas Eve and a chapter about what happens on Christmas Day. By the way:

**Sherman**: Thanks for not writing a review that spilled the beans about Shinobu's present.

**Spanner**: Do I get my cookie now?

**N/A (N/A)**: Whoever you are, please don't ask me to sue you. I'm a college student with no job. DON'T TEMPT ME!!!

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
